


not today

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Возможно, когда-нибудь, и даже в этой жизни, но не сегодня





	not today

— Дело бы пошло быстрее, если бы ты хоть немного помог мне, — Хелен с упреком посмотрела на Николу, вытащила очередной кинжал из его груди и отбросила в сторону.  
Никола, привалившись к стене, наблюдал из-под полуопущенных век за ее действиями. Когда Хелен потянулась к рукояти последнего кинжала, он перехватил ее ладонь, поднес к губам и быстро поцеловал кончики пальцев. И только сжал крепче, когда она попыталась выдернуть руку.  
— Процедура намного приятнее, когда это делаешь ты своими нежными ручками, — Никола улыбнулся, обнажая слегка удлинившиеся клыки и поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ее ладони.  
Он с невыносимым спокойствием смотрел на Хелен в то время как ее руки дрожали. Она напряглась, шумно выдохнула и скривилась, когда Никола свободной рукой выдернул оставшийся кинжал и внутри что-то хрустнуло.  
— Этот в ребре застрял, ты бы так просто его не вытащила, — поморщился он.  
Лицо его приобрело сероватый оттенок, а глаза то чернели, то снова становились нормальными.  
Знание того, что через несколько минут все будет в порядке, словно ничего и не произошло, не особо помогало Хелен справиться с легкой дрожью в руках.  
Она наконец высвободила свою ладонь из захвата Николы, трясущимися пальцами расстегнула его рубашку и напряженно наблюдала, как глубокие ножевые раны постепенно затягиваются, превращаясь сначала в небольшие порезы, а потом и вовсе исчезая. Кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь кожи, провела по окровавленной груди Николы, словно проверяя и убеждаясь, что все действительно в порядке.  
— Если бы не ситуация, я бы принял это за прелюдию к сексу, — усмехнулся он.  
Кожа его слегка подрагивала под прикосновениями ее пальцев.  
Хелен ничего не ответила, только кулаком двинула его по плечу, от чего Никола засмеялся и постарался скрыть грусть, потому что ее реакцию можно было смело перевести как «Не в этой жизни, Никола». А жизнь у них будет очень и очень долгая, он в этом не сомневался.  
И перестал смеяться, когда заметил румянец на ее щеках, который не смог скрыть даже слой пыли, и чуть прервавшееся дыхание.  
Никола едва не расплылся в широкой улыбке. Может, когда-нибудь, все-таки и в этой жизни. Но не сегодня.  
Хелен почти расслабилась, когда он внезапно выгнулся и начал хватать ртом воздух.  
— Никола! — она обхватила его лицо ладонями и расширившимися глазами наблюдала, как с одной стороны натягивается кожа, обрисовывая силуэт сломанного ребра, а с другой образовывается впадина.  
Хелен позволила ему крепко сжать свою ладонь, не особо беспокоясь о том, что он, не контролируя себя, вполне может переломать ей кисть, а также уткнуться лицом в шею.  
— Чертово ребро проткнуло легкое, — выдохнул он, — подожди… немного.  
Его дыхание щекотало кожу на шее Хелен, от чего она слегка вздрагивала, но не отстраняла его от себя, запустив свободную руку в его волосы и ласково перебирая их.  
— О, боже… — он наконец отлип от нее и привалился обратно к стене. — Это было… чертовски неприятно!  
— Твои ребра и легкое?..  
— Все нормально. Помнишь римские катакомбы?  
— Конечно, — кивнула она, отводя взгляд.  
Еще бы она не помнила, как Джон Друитт на ее глазах пробил грудь Николы, а до этого деревянная балка проткнула ему сердце.  
— Так вот, сейчас в разы неприятнее. Хотя мне казалось, что нет ничего неприятнее на свете, чем кулак Джона Друитта, пробивающего твое тело насквозь.  
Хелен положила ладони ему на грудь и уронила на них голову. Сделав несколько судорожных вдохов и выровняв дыхание, она забралась к нему на колени, положила голову на грудь и с облегчением вслушалась в ровный стук сердца.  
— А знаешь, — Никола заправил ей за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос, — эта пирамида нравится мне все больше и больше. Давай почаще выбираться в такие места?  
— Ты шутишь? — она подняла голову и вгляделась в лицо Николы.  
Он, как обычно широко улыбался, а глаза его блестели.  
— Когда мне еще представится такая великолепная возможность? Когда еще ты будешь с такой же частотой прикасаться и прижиматься ко мне, и не желать убить?  
— Ты невыносим, Никола, — покачала она головой и коснулась того места, где еще час назад была одна из двух жутких рваных ран от прошедших сквозь Николу копий. — Я ведь просила тебя помочь мне с выявлением возможных ловушек и способом их деактивации.  
— А я что делаю? — наигранно возмущенным тоном спросил он. — Чем тебя не устраивает мой способ?  
— Я не имела в виду самому нарываться на них, — вздохнула она, закрывая глаза. — Ты обещал мне еще в прошлый раз, когда тебя едва не покрошило на кусочки. Ты слишком беспечен и играешь со смертью, Никола.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
— Следующая ловушка может снести тебе голову, об этом ты подумал? Давай все же не будем проверять, отрастет новая или нет.  
— Обещаю, что моя драгоценная голова не полетит с плеч, — выдохнул Никола ей в макушку. — Не сегодня. Давай немного отдохнем, прежде чем снова идти за твоим свитком? — предложил он, поудобнее устраиваясь на каменном полу и теснее прижимая к себе Хелен.  
Она не сопротивлялась, чувствуя, что устала и небольшой отдых ей не помешает.

Хелен проснулась и почувствовала, что под головой у нее не мерно вздымающаяся грудь Николы, а жесткий и неудобный рюкзак. Она резко села, сонно моргая, и с удивлением обнаружила Николу с оголенным торсом у противоположной стены, под факелом. Он читал свиток и, видимо, так увлекся, что даже не заметил, как она проснулась. Рубашка его валялась рядом. Точнее, Хелен лишь предполагала, что этот полностью красный, покрытый засохшей корочкой крови кусок ткани был когда-то рубашкой Николы.  
— А это не лишено смысла, — пробормотал он, сворачивая свиток и только сейчас замечая, что Хелен проснулась. — Пожалуй, мне стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды на непогрешимость моих предков. Это, — Никола указал на свиток, — не будет работать. Не в том виде, в каком здесь описано. Но идея интересная и несомненно стоит того, чтобы… Что ты так смотришь? — он словно только что заметил, как Хелен смотрит на него, гневно раздувая ноздри и сжав кулаки.  
— Ты обещал мне больше не нарываться, — она кивнула на рубашку.  
— Я обещал, что моя голова останется на месте, — уточнил Никола. — И я его выполнил. И если это все, что тебе нужно было в этой пирамиде, то мы можем возвращаться домой.  
Он, подцепив носком ботинка лямку рюкзака, подтянул его к себе и вытащил запасную рубашку.  
Подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками, она смотрела, как Никола застегивает пуговицы.  
— О, Хелен, у тебя такой взгляд… Он так и просит, чтобы я разделся обратно, — он расплылся в широкой улыбке и приподнял брови.  
— Ты неисправим, — уголки губ Хелен дернулись в слабом подобии улыбки.  
Она поднялась и подошла к нему. Никола замер и даже перестал дышать, когда она начала вертеть между пальцев пуговицу.  
— Если я когда-нибудь и захочу увидеть тебя полуобнаженным, Никола, то это случится точно не сегодня.  
Он разочарованно наблюдал, как она взялась застегивать оставшиеся пуговицы, и все же не мог не найти определенной прелести в этом действии.  
— А это, — она забрала у него свиток, — не тебе, а в мою коллекцию.  
— Что?! — возмущенно воскликнул Никола, наконец вспоминая, что дышать нужно даже ему. — Ты… господи, Хелен! Ты спятила?  
— Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я позволю тебе собрать столь опасное устройство? — сказала она, засовывая свиток в пластиковый футляр, а затем в рюкзак. — И спасибо, — прошептала она, целуя его в щеку.  
Никола повернул голову и губы Хелен задели уголок его губ, но она быстро отстранилась от него. Он разочарованно выдохнул. Возможно, когда-нибудь это и будет нечто большее, чем легкий смазанный поцелуй. Но не сегодня.


End file.
